


hard to please, easy to tease

by seoulites



Series: smile for the camera (and show me what you can do) [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut, camboy!au, day6 camboy series, day6 smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulites/pseuds/seoulites
Summary: “What were you doing, kitten? Staring at my photo or something?” Hana turns red after being caught redhanded. She clears her throat before straightening her back to the chair.“Don’t get too smug,” Hana settles her hands on the armrest. “You’re in for a lot of work tonight, big boy. I’m no easy girl.”Or where Hana thought funny of such a site. Apparently, she is proven wrong.Verywrong.





	hard to please, easy to tease

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my first post ever on ao3 and the first part of this series! here is jae for you.

“Things aren’t looking so good for you, Hana,” Jenna informs her, handing a clipfile with absent signatures in it. “Mr. Jeon does not want to sign the documents, not unless he gets the condition he is asking for from you.”

 _That pervert._ Hana thinks to herself. The guy is in his mid-50s, yet his libido is that of a sixteen-year-old’s. He had thrown her numerous innuendos during formal business meetings and tried to spike her drink for God knows how many times. This is taking a toll on her… and bad.

“Oh, my goodness, Jenna, I am losing my mind!” Her pulling her own hair is for emphasis. “I’m gonna sue this old man if he does not stop harassing me like this!”

“Look, Hana, chill!” She takes the contracts back, worried about it tearing due to Hana’s anger. “We can still look for other suppliers aside from that old bastard, no worries.”

Finally, some good news. Hana sighs in relief. “Thank goodness you’re here, Jen.”

“You’ll die without me here, Hana,” she smugly chuckles. “Anyway, I have a proposition for you.”

“Jen, I’ve stipulated some agreements for a lifetime. Give me a darn break!” Hana groans, kicking her high heels off. Instead of ticking Jenna off, the lady shakes her head with a mischievous smile. She proceeds to lock the door and throws the clipfile to the couch of Hana’s office.

“When did you last get laid?” Hana nearly spits her sparkling water due to the unexpected question coming from Jenna.

“Excuse me?!” She exclaims. “My sex life is not for anyone’s entertainment, you perv!”

“Shut up, Jung Hana!” Jenna cries. “See this is why you’re so grumpy, because you’re probably so goddamn horny!”

The last time she did have sex was probably eight months ago. It was with Minwoo, a guy she met from the bar who actually was a good fuck except for the fact that he was too focused on pleasing himself rather than making Hana cum. To say she was turned off is an understatement bigger than his dick.

“Okay, all that aside, I have something for you,” Jenna hands Hana a post-it with a username and password written, and the latter looks up at her for inquiry. “Go to a website named CamForCum and you’ll find out, my dear.”

“What the fuck, Jenna?!” Hana stands up in astonishment. “I don’t need a camboy!”

“He’s not just any camboy, Hana! He is the camboy!” The promise seems so vague to Hana, even with the emphasis, and she finds herself disbelieving it as she looks at the paper in horror. “Look, this probably seems so weird, but because you’re so busy, I thought you’d want to do something here in your office to cool you off. But I’m not bring you a hooker here because I know that’s just not how you roll.”

Hana appreciates Jenna’s concern both for her work etiquette and sex life, but inside her office? Where anyone can freely enter?

“I’ll make sure I’ll sway everyone off your office for an hour or two, okay?” Jenna seems more composed now that she had seen Hana softening up to the proposal. 

“Plus, Jae is good. I paid good bucks to sign him up for you.” Jenna wiggles her eyes, causing Hana to snort at the information.

“Is he like a big deal in the CamForCum world or something?” Hana makes a joke out of it, but the absence of humor in Jenna’s face cuts her impending laughter off.

“He is a huge deal, Hana!” At least Jenna is enthusiastic about it. “He barely accepts clients ever since he became the most popular guy in the network. I honestly couldn’t believe it when he accepted my request.”

Hana wonders what Jenna did.

“What did you do to convince him?” Hanna crosses her arms: a bossy trait of hers. Jenna fixes her seating position, clearing her throat as she tries to look for other excuses.

“Jenna Park, what did you do?” Hana’s eyes widen in interrogation.

“I might have…” Jenna finally accepts her fate. “Shown him some pics of you during our night out two weeks ago?”

And Hana remembers that night clearly despite being inebriated. She remembers wearing a sheer top that leaves less for imagination after a pre-game drinking session and grinding on any human being with a penis, and even some with boobs. She probably even made out with Dylan, the cute secretary of Jenna’s, but luckily, the guy did not mention anything at all. Though him turning red every time she meets him is a dead giveaway that he still thinks about how she made him hard that night.

“Hey, you were hot that night!” Jenna defends herself. “He outright dismissed me but after some amazing sales talk courtesy of your wild photos, he said yes immediately.” Jenna seems too proud of herself, and Hana, despite thinking twice, accepts the little present from her friend. 

“What exactly did you send him?” Hana demands, and Jenna has no choice but to scroll on the iMessage thread he had exchanged with Jae.

“CFC Jae? That’s his contact name?” Hana holds her giggle back.

“Hey, if my boyfriend sees this, I’ll be dead,” Jenna points out, scrolling to the uppermost part of their messages.

_Jenna Park | 11:34 AM  
Good day! My name is Jenna and I saw your number on the website. Are you available for a session tonight?_

The guy’s late reply irks Hana a bit. 

_CFC Jae | 11:40 AM  
Look, babe, many have been texting me, but I’m not taking any. Sorry._

“He’s fucking cocky,” Hana groans and rolls her eyes as she continues reading the messages exchanged between this Jae and Jenna.

_Jenna Park | 11:42 AM  
It’s not for me, but for my friend. If you’re up for it, I can send some photos of her. Maybe you’d reconsider._

“I can’t believe you sold me just like that!” Hana growls, earning Jenna’s sheepish smile and a peace sign. 

_Jae | 11:50 AM  
No promises, babe. Send them. _

And there they are. A photo of Hana’s with her black see-through top and her tongue out, and another with her sitting on a bar stool, trying to be cute but actually provocatively pushing her boobs together.

“I look like a whore,” Hana deadpans, too close to punch Jenna.

“You look smoking, not a whore,” Jenna reassures. “Look at his response, though.”

_CFC Jae | 11:51 AM  
8pm tonight. Send me her deets. I’ll be waiting._

Hana feels her ego boost up at his immediate reply.

Jenna takes her phone away, the smile on her face almost teasing. She is still trying to hold back in case Hana lashes out as she expects her to.

“Guess I’ll be taking overtime tonight, then,”

***

Hana does not realize her impatient pen tapping as she waits for the clock to turn 8.

She believes it’s just the nerves. That is what she is trying to convince herself, at least.

_Or you’re just horny, Jung Hana._

“Hey, Han,” she hears Jenna calling out to her, and Hana looks up to find her head slipped between the door. “Everyone has gone home, but since it’s a quarter before sexy time, I’m going to lock the door for you.” Jenna winks before Hana can throw a crumpled paper her way. When she hears the door click lock, she lets out a sigh of relief.

Maybe she needs this more than she thinks.

She logs the user and password on the website, testing the waters as she shuffles through the options.

“CamForCum Home, CamForCum Videos, CamForCum Pictures?” She is familiar with pornographic websites (and can probably name all of them), but this is her first time to encounter such. She sees how many users are actually on the website and how many sessions are currently taking place.

“1,202 sessions? Holy shit, people are horny as fuck,” she mumbles and accidentally clicks a menu open.

 _Jae P. 28. CamCummer for two years. Text for inquiries. No promises, love._

“Who the fuck thought of this website name and these awful puns?” Hana asks herself as she focuses on the guy’s profile picture.

His brown hair is in disarray, almost covering his eyes. The lip-bite actually looks sexy with his piercings and all… the tongue piercing, though, makes Hana bite her lip herself.

Hana does not expect the sudden appearance of the guy himself in front of her.

“What were you doing, kitten? Staring at my photo or something?” Hana turns red after being caught redhanded. She clears her throat before straightening her back to the chair. 

“Don’t get too smug,” Hana settles her hands on the armrest. “You’re in for a lot of work tonight, big boy. I’m no easy girl.”

The laugh he emits sounds sexy… at least to Hana, it is. She observes his surroundings before saying anything more: his bed is behind, a large movie poster above it. It looks quite clean for a guy’s room, and if he is trying to impress her, then he did well.

_I highly doubt that._

“So, Hana,” the way he says her name makes her move uncomfortably. “You ready for me?”

“Are _you_ ready for me?” She responds with another question, and she sees that Jae takes it as a challenge. His previously playful eyes turn darker, filled with lust as Hana pops the first three buttons off her blouse and exposes the outline of her lingerie.

“Oh, I am,” he shamelessly admits. “I’m ready to fuck your brains out, sweetheart.”

That makes her wet… not that she would admit it to him, of course.

“Looking forward to it,” Hana raises a brow, accepting said challenge. 

“Oh, baby,” Jae’s voice turns a few octaves lower, leaning to the camera and biting his lower lip once again.

_That looks so damn hot._

“I want you to relax,” Jae begins. “Forget about anything else and focus on only me.”

Hana breathes out, sounding more erotic that usual. She leans her head back, closing her eyes before turning them back to Jae.

“I want you to unbutton your top slowly. I want to watch you stripping for me, baby,” Hana stands up and does what she is told. She slowly pops the button off her white blouse ever so slowly, feeling sexy with the way she is doing it. She hears Jae’s groan and watches as he takes his laptop to his bed.

“Should I move to my couch, big boy?” Hana questions after discarding her top on the floor, and Jae nods before she transfers, camera playfully focusing on her bouncing breasts as she momentarily walks. After placing her laptop on the center table, she tilts her head to ask what’s next.

“Squeeze your tits,” he is getting dirtier. “If I were there, I’d squeeze them myself. Both of them.” The words of encouragement help Hana out, and she doe clasp them harshly. “Goodness, Hana, you look so hot doing that. Pull the cups down and show them to me.” Hana does as she is told, exposing her perky nipples and biting her lip after seeing how hard they are. “Your nipples look so fucking delicious, I wanna suck them like my life depends on it.” Hana licks her thumb and index finger before pinching on them, imagining Jae licking and biting on them himself and feeling the buds arise. She takes a look at him and finds his hands inside his shorts, obviously turned on by this entire ordeal.

“Ugh, Jae, you’d feel so good on my breasts,” Hana spreads her legs open and unclasps her bra before repeating her ministrations to her chest.

“I would, baby,” he moans. “I can feel your wetness over here.” He finally pushes his short off, exposing the bulge on his boxers. “Trace your pussy through your panties, babe. Do as I say or you will not cum tonight.” 

Hana does not stop pinching her nipples while her middle finger trails on her underwear, feeling the wet patch Jae had caused. 

“Hmm, baby, so wet for me already,” Jae chuckles. “Play with yourself over your panties with one finger, baby. Do not take them off.” 

Hana traces the lips of her womanhood with her middle finger just as Jae said, and she cannot believe how wet she had gotten over his commands. She begins slowly, before quickening her pace and begging Jae to add another finger.

“Just two, baby,” Jae settles. She obliges, toying with her clit and feeling the wetness grow under the already damp fabric. “Oh, fuck, baby, I can see how wet you are. Oh, I wish I can feel it. I wanna eat you out so bad.”

His dirty talking does wonders to Hana, and she feels her wetness seeping through her stockings and her underwear. 

“Take that hazard off. I’d rip it off of you, oh shit,” Hana finds out that Jae is bottomless, his manhood red, erect, and hitting his stomach. He begins pumping, head leaning on the headboard and face contorted with pleasure. Hana does rip her stockings off and shimmies out of her damp panties.

“Fill yourself for me, baby,” Hana sucks on a finger seductively before pushing her middle finger inside her. “Fuck yourself like how I’d fuck you.”

With that, Hana begins slowly, trying to ease herself after taking so long from having something inside her. She begins clenching, gathering her pace and adding a digit inside.

“Oh, fuck baby, I’d eat you out while fingering you. I bet your pussy tastes so fucking sweet,” the words urge her to go faster and rougher, and she begins shamelessly moaning as she holds eye contact with Jae through the webcam. They do not stop… Jae is pumping himself quicker than before and Hana has three fingers inside her. Absentmindedly, she takes something from under a throw pillow of her couch: a vibrator.

“Tell me how you’ll fuck me, Jae,” she whimpers as she turns the pink machine on. “Tell me what you will do to me if you were here.”

“Oh, kitten, I want you to ride me,” Hana takes on a new position, placing the vibrator under her and slowly lowers herself. “And I’ll latch on your tits. I’ll suck on them like fucking candy.”

Hana begins circling her hips on the toy, feeling a new kind of pleasure she never had before. 

“Do you feel how hard I am for you, baby?” Jae coos, pleasuring noises coming out from his sinful mouth. “You make me this fucking hard, kitten.”

Hana screams as she bounces on the vibrator, imagining Jae’s hard cock drilling her unstoppably.

“So fucking big, so fucking good inside me,” she mumbles as she moves mindlessly. “Jae, you’re going to make me cum.”

“Oh, baby, I’m going to make you fucking cum,” Jae insists. “Because I’ll fucking play with your clit as you ride me deliciously,” Hana’s fingers instinctively trail to her clit, rubbing it fast as she feels the orgasm coming to her.

“So fucking tight, you’re going to make me cum, kitten,” he gurgles as his pace becomes animalistic.

Hana’s euphoria comes to an end as soon as she sees stars, and she removes the toy from her before squirting throughout the couch and the pillows. Jae, as well, reaches his high and Hana watches as the seed spurts out, moderately covering the webcam. They both catch their breaths, and Hana has the audacity to be embarrassed as she places her legs down and wipes herself with some tissues.

“You good, kitten?” Jae inquires, wearing his boxers before flashing her a slight smile.

“Yeah,” Hana nods before slipping her bra back and hooking it from behind. 

“I made you cum so fucking hard, didn’t I?” His dirty mouth turns Hana on… again… if it’s even possible due to her sore womanhood.

“Don’t get too smug,” Hana will not give him the satisfaction of knowing how amazing he made her feel. “Thanks, though.”

“Oh, it’s my pleasure, kitten,” Jae winks before he turns his camera off, and the screen turns black.

Hana is still in a daze, wondering how Jae would make her feel if it was him in the flesh right in front of her… more preferably on top of her, with his dick inside her and pounding her mercilessly.

She shakes her head off the thoughts of Jae, the most popular CamForCum personality.

_Maybe I need some real sex, after all._

***

“One iced latte please, with extra vanilla syrup,” Hana announces her order, blinking as she struggles to stay awake. She had tried to distract herself from remembering her rendezvous with Jae the camboy five nights ago, and instead of quenching her thirst, it just made her crave for something more.

“Make that two, please,” the voice sounds way too familiar for Hana to dismiss, and she jolts awake after hearing it. “With no vanilla for me.”

Jae. The most popular CamForCum guy. In flesh and blood.

_Which I prefer on top of me._

“I knew you’d be surprised, kitten,” he tells her under his breath. He hands his credit card to the cashier, smiling lopsidedly towards Hana before settling himself on a seat far from people.

Hana follows him despite the confusion clouding her mind.

“Sit down, kitten,” Jae invites her.

“If you’d stop calling me kitten in public, I will,” she sits down anyway, though with a grumble.

“You like it,” Jae shrugs. “Anyway, I have a proposal to make.”

Hana remembers Jenna’s proposal to her, which actually caused this meeting that is currently taking place.

“How did you find me here anyway?”

“I asked your friend who texted me. She said you’re always here,” he explains quickly. _I will kill you, Jenna Park._ “Listen to me first before saying anything.”

Hana crosses her arms as she waits for him to talk.

“Look, I need some release,” his blatant honesty makes Hana wince a bit. “And apparently, the camboy thing isn’t satisfying my sex drive much anymore.”

“You must be a sex addict. How many partners do you have?” She does not mean to be intrusive, but she actually is curious. _Such a hot piece of ass must have many._

“I’m not,” Jae defends. “And I have none, which is why I’m here in front of you right now.”

Hana waits for the continuation of his words.

“Let’s fuck,” Jae’s invitation leaves no room for dismissal or anything at all. “It’s obvious you’re horny, and I am, too. So, I say we call each other when we need some release. We’ll be at each other’s beck and call.”

Hana finds herself actually liking the idea.

She agitates Jae for a while as his proposition goes unanswered, and her smirk confirms their newfound agreement.

“Let’s do that,” Jae smiles like he had just won a marathon. “But trust me, big boy, I’m even harder to please in bed.”

“Oh, kitten,” Jae purrs, leaning closer to Hana as he hovers the table. “I’m just gonna have to fuck you harder, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> note by the author: i hope you guys enjoyed this little hullaballoo of mine. kudos, comment, anything! tell me your thoughts!


End file.
